


You did not think

by aprettysmalldose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers for Season 3, Top!Derek, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, dark fic?, hints of non-con/dub-con, my version of bamf!stiles, no?, omg it needs a title, relationships under false pretenses, season 03 compliant, somebody take the fucking keyboard away from me, there is equal opportunity sex ok, this is the part where i can't stop tagging, u r intrigued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettysmalldose/pseuds/aprettysmalldose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 17 years old.  He wants to get laid.  Derek knows that Stiles is attracted to him, subtlety not being one of Stiles (admittedly) many talents.  It’s almost harmless, in a way.  Stiles loses the V-card he’s always bitching about and Derek and his pack register on the Stiles Stilinski Care-O-Meter (Derek doesn’t call it that, Stiles does).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did not think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhoodedwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday redhoodedwolf! This is un-betad, if you see any typos or that thing I do where I use completely the wrong word, please please please let me know. This was supposed to be really short and now its um...longer. Kind of longish for a Tumblr post and it looks all pathetic and small on an A03 page. blleeeehhh. Also I had to insert time breaks. SKDJFSDLFKSLKDJF. 
> 
> Title is from _White Blank Page_ \- Mumford and Sons

Stiles is a ruthless little shit, Derek thinks, and kind of a grade-A asshole (well, it takes one to know one) but he is fiercely loyal.  Once you’re in his circle of protection, your well-being is his only goal, to the exclusion of all else. 

Derek knows he’s been wavering in and out of the very edge of this circle for a while now.  Stiles at times polarizing between advocating his death, or an ambivalence to his existence, and then at others grudgingly putting forth some effort to save Derek's life or even risk his own to keep Derek alive.

With the arrival of the Alpha pack in Beacon Hills, and the abduction of Erica and Boyd, Derek decides it's time to do whatever it takes to ensure his place inside that circle (and by extension, his pack).  Because he knows by now that once Stiles and Scott are drawn in (and they will be, all Derek can do is delay the inevitable) and they start their plans and their plots, Derek knows he does not want to be the negligible 'collateral damage' factor in any of Stiles equations and calculations. 

Derek wants in that circle and he knows exactly what it is that Stiles would want in return, if he were to ask him.  Which he won’t.  What Stiles doesn’t know won’t hurt him.  Well, maybe it’s more of the less Stiles knows about particulars in this instance, the better.

Stiles is 17 years old.  He wants to get laid.  Derek knows that Stiles is attracted to him, subtlety not being one of Stiles (admittedly) many talents.  It’s almost harmless, in a way.  Stiles loses the V-card he’s always bitching about and Derek and his pack register on the Stiles Stilinski Care-O-Meter (Derek doesn’t call it that, Stiles does).  And it isn’t like Derek doesn’t already  have some firsthand experience at how to woo a 17 year old when you're 20-something.  He thinks he hates himself just the right amount for that last.

\---------------------------------------

Being with Stiles is easier than he thought it would be.

It’s not that he doesn’t find Stiles attractive, with his big eyes and long limbs; his wicked voice (Stiles _saying_ things in the bedroom filthy things, is something Derek went into this expecting and yet was still somehow not prepared for).  It isn’t like he’s not fascinated and (more than) a little turned on by Stiles mind, sharp and fearless. 

He'd just thought that it would be hard, that he would have to work at it, that he'd have to devote time to being the things that Stiles wants and needs. But it's natural, like breathing, to press Stiles against the wall and rock into him, friction and friction, to swallow Stiles moans with his mouth, to groan and shudder when Stiles trails lips and teeth and heat down his throat.

They talk just like they always have, take and give back and forth, glares that have the same electricity, the same charged feeling, but come from different experience now.  If there's silence between them, Stiles never seems to need to fill it, and Derek's yet to feel that desperate urge to make things perfect and right like he'd thought he'd feel.

He’d thought at some point, for something, he’d have to fake it.  He’d even prepared the proper amount of disgust and revulsion for himself in the face of that eventuality. 

But he never has to fake a single thing.

It feels right, to have Stiles deep inside him, to gasp out 'yes, yes, yes' with each thrust, to arch his back and come when Stiles tells him to.  He knew the sex would be slick and heat, sweat and straining, but he isn't sure what to make of the unexpected bursts of white hot pleasure in his skull that leave him blanked out afterwards, or the comfort of Stiles head on his chest, counting out 'werewolf heartbeats'.  His term, not Derek's.

When he looks up and his eyes follow Stiles, he forgets sometimes that he was ever doing anything else.

And when Stiles starts showing a tendency to factor in Derek and his pack's safety with an alarming fierceness into his plans, it isn't the self-loathing sense of satisfaction he expected that he feels, it's a quiet dread that creeps up on him instead.

For once his plan goes, well, according to the fucking plan, he acknowledges bitterly, and all it makes him feel is despair.  He feels like he’s missing something he’s missed something.

So, while objectively, it comes to no surprise to Derek that he fucks it up, he has some problems understanding _how_ it happened. 

He was dead, he was dying, he needed to find Stiles;  Stiles would know what to do, Scott would, Scott could help they could protect him, Alpha or not, they could save him, but they weren't at the school and instead she was and he didn't know why anymore.

Why he'd offered his hand to her, why she'd been able to make him smile. 

When she kissed him, he wasn't sure why he leaned in for more, all he could think, all the pulsing in his veins was keening out 'Stiles Stiles Stiles' and he did it anyway. 

He knew he was betraying more than just Stiles when he slid inside of her, when he leaned into her touch, but it all felt so far away. 

\------------------------------

When he killed Boyd, when Stiles had gripped his shoulder in wordless comfort, he'd broken.  Boyd was dead and he failed all he did was kill people and get people killed. But he had this, this small thing, Stiles gesture of comfort meaning that he didn't know, not yet, of Derek's betrayal .  It mean that Stiles.  Didn't know anything.  Because that was just the least of Derek's betrayals.  It was wrong and sick to take his comfort, to lean on his strength.  Derek did it anyway. 

After that, he knew he should go to Stiles, to tell him everything, everything that Derek knew, and even all the things he didn't.  But it all seemed so far away all of a sudden, and he went to her instead, needed her to know that she was safe, that she would remain as untouched by the nightmare of his life as he could make her.  She made him dizzy and he just wanted to take her away with him.

Seeing Stiles cry later that night broke it, her hold on him.  It was such a simple thing really.  Once you understood it and knew that it was there, it had no power at all.  He'd wanted to kill her, his hand on her throat was so satisfying though his own hypocrisy didn’t escape him.  Stiles had begged and Scott had said no.  He'd never been able to resist any part of Stiles begging. 

It wasn't until later in the hospital, when Stiles control broke for those few seconds and he yelled in Derek's face that Derek realized that Stiles had known, maybe from the start, about him and Jennifer.  He’d also thrown Kate in his face but Derek welcomed that because it was exactly what he had deserved, had been waiting for it in fact. 

\-----------------------

The Darach was speaking and speaking to him in that damn elevator but it just sort of washed over him; all he could think about was that memory.  Stiles had known about Derek and Kate because Derek had told him, just a few weeks earlier.

 The loft was full of the afternoon sun streaming in, warming Stiles eyes to pools of umber; amber; brightness. Stiles was standing belligerently across from him, suspicious of him, (God Stiles was sharp, he was so fucking smart) wanting to know why Derek flinched away from him sometimes, "Like you've forgotten yourself for a moment, but then you remember and let me touch you," he'd accused bitterly, gaze piercing and focused.

Derek had opened his mouth, and it had just spilled out of him.  Kate.  He'd kept it short, and hadn't taken his eyes from Stiles, stood straight, ready, waiting, needing Stiles rejection, his inevitable recoil, his pity his sick realization of how fucked up Derek really was.

But Stiles had done none of those things.  He'd given a shaky nod, his eyes determined, said 'ok,' and then 'ok' again, more firmly.  Stiles had reached out to touch Derek, and that's when he'd let his eyes slip closed, and didn't feel anything beyond Stiles hands on his skin, Stiles lips against his, their tongues tangling together, the deep slide of his cock inside Stiles ass, the smell of sex and the sound of Stiles moaning, ‘harder’ ‘more’ and ‘please’.

But that memory isslipping away from him, being replaced by a more recent one of the Darach’s face reflected behind him in the elevator.  Fucking bitch got the drop on him.  Derek is unsurprised that he is unsurprised at this development.  He starts to become aware,  sharp pain flaring on his face, and Stiles voice in his ears shouting his name, begging him desperate and raw.

“Derek, Derek.  Come on!”

He never had been able to deny Stiles anything when he begged. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on ([Tumblr!](http://rizuno.tumblr.com/)) I'm all Sterek all the time 24/7 my starlings. COME. Feed my mania. Sterek wiz meh.


End file.
